


Jecel 10

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 10

Waxaa loo yaqaan jasiiradda iyo safayr, laakiin waxaa guriga ahayd in Brienne of Tarth. Waxaa, in ay u maleeyeen lahaa waxaan marnaba mar kale aragtaan, iyada meesha ku jiray. Marka indhihii kala qaadday; xiran, iyada oo watay fasax for markii ugu danbeysay, weli iyadu waa murugo aabbeheed, wuxuu ahaa awoodaan in ay arkaan soo fiirin iska casilay. Lahaa Waxay kala dirireen muddo adag dheer oo ku saabsan go'aan iyada in ay ka qayb Renly. Labada, caajis, wuu madax adkaaday in la siiyo. Brienne arkay baaris Renly carshi birta sida waajib muqaddas. Waayo, walaalkiis ahaa olole dheer dhintay, sida aabbaheed waa duq, Brienne yahay, waxaan dareemay in hawsha la aan iska leh iyada sida dhaxla Eebaha Selwyn. Out of dhan Renly Baratheon - - of Evenfall inay aqbalaan qof dumar ah sidii gaashaan oo loo dhaariyay Eebahaa kuwaas oo Tarth waajibaadka iyada, ayaa sheegtay in ay tahay sida ay tahay, waxaa lagu soo horjeeda.

"Waxaan ahayn dhagar ee aad geesigeeda ku filan oo dheer, Brienne yahay," Lord Selwyn lahaa in la yidhaahdo.

Vieira, laakiin waa ka sii mool dheer Brienne si qoto dheer qoday iyo galin ilaa iyo hadda, waxa ay go'aansatey in ay isku dayaan in ay sameeyaan ee iyada seef Renly, waxaan u maleynayaa in kabsaday. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, aabbaheed leedahay in la beddelo iyada oo maanka lagu hayo, waxaan ku jiray dadaal ugu dambeeyey ee 1.

"Ma in carruurta aan tegin," ayuu yiri. "Waxaan ahay hooyadaa, sidii ay walaaladii hablo iyo inamo, haddii aan aad u badiyay, anigu ma ahayn si ay u qaadi karaan."

Inkastoo ku dhawaad ayaa waxaa la soo shaqeeyay, Brienne haddii ay sii joogaya si Khaa'in dhan, iyada ogaa Rumeeyey inch in ridday wixii ay ku tag. Waxay Maalin maalmaha ka mid ah ayuu aabbaheed ayaa la filayaa in ay fahmi doonaan. Waxaa wax laga xumaado, ayay goobta tagay dhunkasho dhabanka ku aabbeheed. Brienne qaaday doon ugu horeeyay dhamaadka duufaanka hore subaxdii soo socda.

Si kale haddii loo dhigo, waxaan ka hor inta nolosha sameeyay. Waxaa waxaan u muuqdeen in ay wax badan kama badalin tan iyo markii aan ka baxday. Waxaa had iyo jeer waa, ugu yaraan iyada, Tarth eegay la mid ah sida ku lahaa. Sidii ay u soo dhawaaday dekedda, waxay awooday inay maqlaan call isku kaga qayli sidii lagu celinayaan dhammaan nolosheeda iyada dhagta. Close ee dhaqdhaqaaqa suuqa iyo hawlaha. Oo halkaas, off in iyada bidix, waa sida uu ahaa mid mar kasta, adke iyo haybad Evenfall Hall, oo waxay istaageen. Waa, dagaal u muuqdeen ku dhowaad sida iyadu ma taaban guriga si aad u wanaagsan u jeclaaday.

"Captain, waxaan sheegay in ay halkan waxaad ka heli lahaa," Jaime qarxay iyada, malana waxba, ayuu yiri.

Waxay wax ka bedeshay. "Waxaa la aan loogu talo gelin in uu noqdo qarsoodi ah," ayay u jawaabay.

"Oo weliba, halkan aad tahay qofka hal. Waxaa jira."

"Haa."

Jaime ka fiiriyey, korna u qaadaya gabi ah. "Waxaad, ma ay yeelin caddaaladda Tarth ka Brienne. Waa qurux badan." Waxa uu tilmaamay in gacmo fiican. "Evenfall Hall, waxaan u maleynayaa?"

"Boqolaal sano oo qaada oo u dhexeeya Tarth guriga ka mid ah."

"Waxa ay noqon doontaa in hal maalin oo aad kursiga."

Brienne ma noqon doonto in la iska caabbiyo fursad u helayaan inay isaga lagu diirsado karin, oo dhoola caddeeyey. "Kuraasta Our, Jaime. Ama waxa aad horey u illowday dhaarta?"

Jaime qaaday iyada kaftan ah ee maar. "Waxa ay yihiin kuwo aad u adag tahay in la sii toosan, si aan qaar ka mid ah caawimaad u baahan yihiin in ay iyaga oo dhan la xasuusto? Ma ogolaan doono."

"Waxaan hubaa in uu awooday in lagu dhigo wax." Brienne ku soo laabtay hall aabbeheed ahaa. "Waxaa, Jaime, ka dibna aad ayaa sidaa dheer, waxba kama sida uusan waxba iska badalin, wali, waxay u egtahay."

"Waxa uu ahaa wax badan oo is bedel, Brienne yihiin. Waxaad ka tagtay gabadh ka mid ah Tarth, Ku noqo guursaday doonaa geesigeeda ee ugu foosha xumaa ee toddobada boqortooyada."

, Ma qayb on ugu fiican ee shuruudaha "Waxaan Ma hubo in aabbahay uga jawaabi lahayd news sida," Brienne iska indha tiri doonaan uu kaftan, waxaa walaac ku jiro oo wuxuu ku yidhi. "Waxaan waayeen. "

Jaime ayaa la bixiyey wuxuu gacanta iyada. "Markaas, laga yaabee, waxaan haysan doonaa inaad u tagto si aad u hesho."

Iyo diirka iyo Peck waxaa kormeer ay boorsooyinka. Waxay doortaan in ay u safraan sida badan sida ugu dhakhsaha badan ee suuragalka ah oo kaliya khiyaamo ah, ma ah wax badan. Brienne si ay buurta dhowr ah si aad u qaadato in qalcaddii la geeyo. Qof kastaa waxa uu ahaa ma in dhamaan waxa ka mid ah waa la yaab leh, ma uusan iyada aqoonsadaan. Calaamad waxay ahayd is bedel ah iyada muuqaalka on iyada dhabanka ma aha oo kaliya. Inkastoo Jaime iyo iyada ayaa heshay in ka badan Ciyaaryahanka yar yaab leh, waxa uu ahaa oo dhan. Marka ay heshay in qalcaddii, Brienne waxaa la yiraahdaa in alyacni.

"Lady Brienne dhintay," iridjoogayaasheedii ku jawaabay. Wadnaha Brienne degtay. Eebahaa Selwyn runtii samayn? ", Waxaanan aaminsanahay inay dhimatay, iyada naftiisa qariib ah ee midabka Lannister daran, ma awoodi doontid inaad inuu arko. "

Brienne dareemay kor u kaceen ee ka yaxyaxayaa dhabannaday. Waxay illoobeen ku saabsan safarka dhar guduudan, wixii la siiyey iyada Tyrion Kings ka degaya. Jaime waa aflagaado iyo halkii ay ku shuqloonyihiin Nicmo, oo qoslay aayar u socday.

"Waxaan, aad, taasi balan qaadi karno ahaa iridjoogihii joogay iridda Brienne Lady ah, iyo" ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waxaan leeyahay masduulaagii dahab ah si ay u xaqiijisid. "

Brienne bilaabay in uu ku dibad, laakiin alyacni haweeney ka go'ay iyada. "Aad Abuur ah? Waxay 3 in ay jirto sidaas, ayay noqon kartaa oo kale in dhiig baan u daryeelaa oo dhan."

"Dhameey."

Aad ay gudaha ahaayeen, Brienne dabaashay Jaime ah. "Ma wada noqon kartaa ciidamada Ilaalada ammaanka oo kaliya in ay raacaan kuwa laaluushka, Jaime! Tani ma aha Casterly Rock ah."

Iyo "Lannister A mar walba uu deyntii baxshay aabbihi," ayuu xusuusiyay iyada. "Si kastaba ha ahaatee, waxa uu soo ururin doonaa waxyaabaha ama in la siiyo. Ma aha in aad aad u ogaato goorta in loo baahan karaa qof sida Saaxiibkeen halkaas in ay raadiyaan habab kale."

Brienne markay waxyaalahaas oo kale dhacaan laakiin ma baadhi kari lahaa, ayay ka tago waa. Waxay hadal dambe la albaabka ilaalinaysay waxay heli doonaan. Jaime yahay, haddii aadan isaga iibsaday in ay albaabka u furi, ma Haa arrin la odhan muddada ay samayn lahaa si loo helo qof la aqoonsan yahay. Laga soo bilaabo waxa ay awooddey in ay ilaa iyo haatan arki, ma jirin shaqaale badan oo ka tagay ka joogto iyadoo dhallinyaro ah. Waxaa xumaatey iyada.

Wadajir, Jaime iyo Brienne yahay, ka dhigay si ay qalcaddii ku haboon. Halkii ay isku dayayaan in ay ku qanciyaan dadka kale ee la mid ah iyada aqoonsiga, meesha ugu weyn ee aan ka heli karno Selwyn ah, Brienne ayaa waxaa si fudud u weydiiyay. Gudub washerwoman yahay, si loo dhamaystiro gacanta ah lagu dhaqdo gacmo aan iyada, iyo kuwii la baray Qorraxda. Brienne ku faraxsan tahay iyada, iyada waxaa damaanad qaaday qof dumar ah kuwaas oo ogaa Jidka.

Waxay Marka qorraxda, Brienne ahaynse ka hor inta aan albaabka laga furin. Jaime siisay booska uu ku dhiirri-iyadii, mase at. Naftaada Hornpress, Brienne ahaa riixaya albaabka u furay. Eebow Selwyn ayaa waxaa u jeestay inaan arko goyn sida sibxaday gudaha Brienne iyo Jaime. Waxa uu fiddled Dhaladana aad arki karto, waxay iyada u ilka.


End file.
